


Among Us

by ShinyHokage



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Useless Lesbians, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHokage/pseuds/ShinyHokage
Summary: Amanda O'Neill has gathered the members of the red, blue, and green teams to her room with a single note spelling 'murder'.But who among them is capable of such a crime?The Among Us story nobody asked for where they play an adapted in-person game cuz, you know, no tech, and Akko's task takes her to a certain someone's room.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Among Us

Amanda O’Neill slammed her fists on her desk and swung dramatically to face the green, red, and blue teams gathered in her room. Through the window behind her, the sun hung low in the sky. Akko was no expert in horology; she had a vague memory of being taught to hold her thumb to the sky and somehow count backwards… eh, too complicated. She had a better, internal clock. Her stomach guessed at most an hour had passed since dinner. The note that had called Akko here, identical to the ones clutched in her classmates’ hands, crinkled under her fidgeting fingers. The note that consisted of a single word. 

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here.”

“We’re really not.” Hannah was having none of this. “The note literally says ‘murder’.”

Another slam. “Murder! But whose? And by who?”

“By _whom_ ,” Diana corrected. “If you insist on dragging your peers into whatever this is, I must insist you address us properly.”  
Akko smiled at the flustered look spreading across Amanda’s face. Not so long ago she’d received the brunt of Diana’s ‘corrections’, but ever since the Noire Missile Crisis, the tsundere had softened. Or even since Diana’s succession ritual now that Akko thought about it. Akko folded the fingers of her free hand to count. _One, two, three… huh, three months._ She snuck a glance at the blonde, who stood in her usual stiff manner, her own note folded neatly and set on Constanze’s bed. Three months of more time spent together, studying, practicing flying, and eventually, just hanging out.

Until a week ago.

_What is going on inside her head?_

“Yeah, yeah, keep your grammar in your pants. As those of us who haven’t been living under a rock, or diamond, know,” cue reciprocated glare at Diana, “there’s a new viral game in the non—magic world. Among Us. It’s got monotonous tasks, lying, murder, betrayal, space. Which, you know, most of us haven’t gone to on romantic world-saving adventures.”

The snuck glance had turned into something more, another victim of the short attention span. Light blue eyes rose to meet crimson before the former coughed into her perfectly poised fist. Akko was never one to hide her emotions, or the blush creeping up her neck. But Amanda was loud and commanded attention. Akko had obviously heard about this game, being one of the few normal students at Luna Nova and all. Her friends back in Japan wanted to play together. 

“So? We can’t play it without phones or computers,” Akko pointed out. 

Amanda grinned and threw open the top drawer of her desk. A little too vigorously. Nine - oh my god were those walkie talkies? – spilled at the witches’ feet. 

“Who needs outside tech when we have Constanze? Get your walkie talkies already. I’m lime. Akko’s red. Diana’s cyan. Lotte’s blue. Sucy’s black. Barbara’s purple. Jasminka’s yellow. Constanze’s green.   
And Hannah’s brown. 

“What? Brown?! Pink it right here.“ Hannah reached for the walkie talkie.

Luna Nova’s self-proclaimed rebel snatched it first. “Sorry, no time for switching! Attached to the back of your walkie talkies is another note with your assignments. Two of us are imposters. A player ‘dies’ when an imposter steals their belt, or the remaining players vote to eject them. Dead people need to stay in place until they’re found, then you can report the murder over the talkies. Report in when you’ve finished your tasks. Imposters win if they get five of the normies. Normies win if everyone finishes their tasks first. Any questions?”

“Can you repeat that?” Akko asked. 

“No? Great, let’s go guys!” Amanda shoved past Akko and skidded into the hall before she smirked at her dazed friends. “Careful who you trust, yeah?”

Bumping, jostling, squeaky shoed chaos followed in her wake. Within moments, Akko and Diana were left alone in the green team dorm. Akko felt Diana look at her, sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. This was the first time they’d been alone together in a while, maybe Diana had seen Akko blush earlier. Maybe she knew Akko wasn’t sure whether to call them friends. Was she insulted? Was that a motive?

A hand gently tapped Akko’s shoulder.

For murder? 

Akko never waited to find out the answers to her own or other people’s questions. 

She ran. 

\---

_Task 1: Retrieve a soup spoon from the cafeteria._

So Akko wasn’t an imposter. Bummer. She was used to feeling energetic, but her proximity to Diana had left her tenser than usual. She didn’t like that cold, then warm, then cold again attitude. She didn’t like not knowing if she’d done something wrong. She didn’t like the instinct to run. No, these totally weren’t signs of being friends.

Akko huffed. Murdering to release stress would have to wait until Amanda’s next cryptic message. For now, spoon time!

The cafeteria was empty of students, and with the sun fully set the kitchen fairy staff had taken off as well. Still, Akko wanted to survive the night, and so she crept along the edge among the shadows.   
Enough nights had been spent breaking into the kitchens that it felt like second nature. Inside, looking for the silverware drawers, why were there so many drawers? And why wasn’t she stealing food instead? Which, now that she thought about it- 

_Thump._

Akko froze in her tracks, left hand clutching a soup spoon and right extended toward the pantry door. Still pretty much frozen, she inched her head to the side and looked out over the counter toward the sound. Starlight filtered through the tall windows, but with no moon in sight she could barely make out the outline of the far entrance. 

_Clack. Clack. Clack._ Someone was running! Akko ducked behind the counter and peeked out in time to see a flash of white cross the entrance. The clacking subsided, replaced by the pounding of her heart. _Was that an imposter? Did someone die?_

The walkie talkie buzzed inside her skirt pocket. 

Black: “Brown’s dead.” 

Brown: “My name’s Hannah!”

Lime: “Shut it, dead people don’t talk. Where’d you find the body?”

Black: “Floor.” 

Lime: “Right…”

Akko calmed down enough to join in. 

Red: “Was she by the cafeteria? Cuz I heard a loud thump and then something white ran by.”

Purple: “Red sounds suspicious, she murdered Hannah!” 

Red: “Wait, what? Hold on, we don’t even know where Hannah was!”

Black: “Outside cafeteria.” 

A hush disturbed only by the faint chirping of fairy crickets ensued.

Red: “Guys, it’s not me.”

Cyan: “I believe that’s precisely the argument of an imposter.” 

_Oh no, oh man, oh why. This doesn’t sound good._

Amanda laughed. 

Lime: “Nah, Red’s not smart enough to plan ahead and play us like that. Purple was quick to cast doubt on Red. I think it’s her. Or Black self-reported.”

Black: “Nobody would’ve found the body.” 

Another hush. She had a point. 

Lime: “So… we don’t have enough to decide on an imposter, yeah? Skip.”

The red walkie talkie went silent after they agreed to skip this vote and Akko slipped out of the kitchen. She stuck to the shadows once more and avoided the far entrance. One task down, only two more to go without dying. Either from murder or false accusations. 

Piece of cake. 

\---

_Task 2: Remove the doorknob to Finnelan’s quarters._

Two more to go without real life murder. 

Two more inconclusive murders. Yellow and purple. Two imposters and four normies left wandering the halls. The tasks seemed to be spread out, Akko had come face-to-face with Lotte and Barbara on separate occasions, and great efforts were went to to avoid close proximity. Barbara’s outburst during the first emergency meeting had made Akko suspicious. But, hey, death was a good enough payback for insult. 

The flash of white was nowhere to be seen as Akko rounded the corner into the professors’ wing. Of all her daring exploits, Akko had never trespassed this far; albeit, probably from them not having food or chariot related spoils. But still, a girl needed boundaries. Until game night. Akko licked her lips in anticipation, three doors down and she’d be at Finnelan’s. Quick. Quiet. Qu-areful. That was the plan. 

She practically jumped out of the nearest window at the vibration of her walkie talkie. Incoming private call from Lime. _Lime? Who's Lime…? Mou, what's the deal with saying colors instead of names?_

Lime: “Yo, Akko?” Amanda.

Red: “Yeah?”

Lime: “You almost done with your tasks? We’re trying to form groups of three for safety.”

Red: “Are other people done already?!”

Lime: “Uh, yeah. These tasks are simple. Gotta speed run this stuff Kagari or we wind up dead.”

Akko stopped in front of Finnelan’s door and pulled out her wand. 

“Ohr yhon deyantz,” she whispered, fingers crossed that the transformation spell would limit itself to the knob. Akko could get away with a lot of little things but disappearing doors… not tonight. The brass sphere shimmered under the green glow of her spell and promptly collapsed in on itself until a miniature metal unicorn popped free from the dark oak and fell into Akko’s outstretched hands. _Like the one behind Cavendish manner. Maybe Diana would like it? As an apology gift for whatever I did to make her uncomfortable… no. No, that’s dumb. Focus on the game, Akko._

Red: “I just finished two, moving on to three if you and someone else want to meet me? It’s… eh?!” Akko blanched at the words scribbled on the paper. She hadn’t bothered to read all three tasks beforehand and thank the Nine for that because this would’ve distracted her from anything else. “Steal team blue’s showerhead? Seriously Amanda? Diana’s gonna kill me!”

Lime: “Only if she’s the imposter!” Akko heard the smug grin on her ‘friend’s face. “See ya there, I’ll call Blue since Green, Black, and Cyan are already together.” 

All these notes and Amanda couldn’t have given her one of the color assignments. Akko quickly stifled her nervousness over Blue being Diana. Even Amanda wasn’t that bold. And with two other people   
shadowing her, the blue team leader would be none the wiser. 

Everything was going to work out!

\--- 

_Task 3: Steal team blue’s showerhead_ 😉

Of all two of the thoughts swirling through Akko’s head, the main one was that she didn’t appreciate Amanda’s drawn winky face. 

The second was that she wished the walkie talkie had a silent mode. 

Lime: “Alright listen up you sneaky witches, I just found Blue dead on my way to the dorms to meet Red.” 

Green: “Who was nearby?” The robotic voice of stanbot broke through. 

Lime: “Didn’t see anyone. Are you still with Black and Cyan?” 

Green: “No, we split up after my task.”

Lime: “Wha- why? The whole point is to stick together!”

Green: “Black saw a mushroom and Cyan needed to use the ‘ladies’ room’.”

Black: “If nobody else was around then it’s Amanda.” 

Lime: “ _Lime_. And hey, I was on my way to meet up with Red and Blue. Why would I join a group of three as an imposter?”

Cyan: “O’Neill, your ploy to split us into teams of three serves no purpose when two of the three could be imposters. Common sense dictates teams of four or remaining solitary.”

Lime: “Sus.”

Cyan: “I beg your pardon?”

Lime: “First of all, I said call me Lime. And second of all, you’re sus Cavendish! The ladies’ room, really? Couldn’t think of a better cover for _murder_?”

Black: “Akko’s being quiet.”

Red: “I just want to get my tasks done without dying!”

Lime: “Ok but we need to vote someone out or we’ll lose. I say it’s Black or Cyan because they came after me for no reason.”

Black: “You reported a dead body with nobody else around.”

Lime: “People have legs, they can run!”

Red: “I don’t think it’s Aman- Lime. She told me to meet her and Blue. That’d be a terrible plan to then murder Blue.”

Cyan: “That level of foresight is not something I’d expect from O’Neill. Which leads me to believe it is her.”

Green: “Black and Cyan are teaming up, I think it’s them.”

Cyan: “Then for what reason would we have not killed you before? O’Neill is the most accustomed to the rules and introduced this concept of ‘self-report’. She simply has no alibi, it’s elementary.”

Red: “Do we have to vote someone out?”

Lime: “Yes! I vote for Black and that’s that.”

Black: “Lime.”

Cyan: “Lime.”

Green: “Black.”

Red: “I… eh…”

Lime: “C’mon Akko, we’re in this together.”

Cyan: “A-kko.”

Akko’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. The pause in pronunciation. The emphasis Diana put into her name. The tone that used to be so righteously disapproving and proud, but now… special.

Red: “L-Lime.”

Lime: “Ack! Simp.”

A message floated across the tiny square screen of Akko’s walkie talkie: _Lime has been ejected. They were An Imposter._

\---

The door to blue team’s room creaked open at Akko’s touch, unlocked. Her relief at not having to waste time breaking in overshadowed any concerns about why the most reserved and cautious girl at Luna Nova would leave it open. She met the familiar sight from her brief stint as Diana. The potted fern between tall windows looked taller, the red curtains further dulled by the sun. Hannah and Barbara’s desks side-by-side behind the dark green chair, soft to the touch. No doubt Diana sat here, with her roommates perched together on the L-shaped couch across the glass coffee table. Close but separate. 

Akko remembered a door to the side of Diana’s alcove from when she’d accidentally snuck in and read her diary. _Did Diana ever find out about that part? Eh, never mind, the task. She’s probably got dibs on the bathroom but shares anyway._ And there it was, the perfectly tucked red blanket over pristine white sheets, walled in by billions of books. Or close to it. Ten at least. 

Temptation and mystery taunted Akko more than Hannah and Barbara ever had. The door to the bathroom stood at the foot of the bed, but to the left on the desk sat the diary. It was really Diana’s fault, who left their diaries open? In an unlocked room? No, it wasn’t Akko’s fault for wanting to and then going to read it. 

The scent of drying ink drew Akko in and she was careful to not smudge the words from earlier that day. 

_O’Neill invited out team to her room, in a rather uncouth manner. ‘Murder’. Normally I would not entertain her delusions, yet the word choice dictates I investigate. If only for the sake of Ak. If only for the sake of Luna Nova. I’m loath to allow another distraction; my lapse in focus these past few months has proven detrimental to my studies. However, I have consulted Hannah and Barbara on the matter, and I believe-_

“You know you can ask me if you have a question, Akko.” Akko dropped the diary with a thump at the sound of Diana’s voice and pivoted to defend herself against… soft. Her expression was soft. Diana didn’t look angry at all. “Unless of course, you’re simply lying in wait as the Imposter.”

“N-No! I-I no.” _Wow I sound like such a liar, pull it together Akko._ “I no.”

“I no?” Diana smiled, stepped closer, and leaned around Akko to close her diary, all without breaking eye contact. “Then may I ask why you’re in my room?”

“Close,” Akko muttered before realizing she said that out loud. “To task. Close to finishing the task.” _Nailed it._

“I see.” Diana didn’t move a muscle and it was driving Akko crazy. The fear of Diana being the second Imposter was driving her crazy, obviously. Akko’s heart pounded against her chest to escape the warmth flooding under her skin. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You- no. No, that’s ok. I think I’m the last task so… I should go. I gotta go.”

Diana tilted her head inquisitively and placed one hand on her hip, blocking Akko’s exit. That smirk, the glint in those blue eyes, Akko felt as if she’d already lost. “Go? I was under the impression your task involved my room.”

“Oh, haha. Yeah. Right. But I think I’m good to go actually. Task done!”

“Don’t you want to win. Aren’t you competitive, A-kko?” There it was again. Even Akko picked up on the fact that she was being teased. Whatever murder-fear had turned her face red was replaced with frustration. 

Akko shoved Diana aside with an arm. “Obviously, what’s your problem? Just kill me or let me get on with the game already.”

“Wait.” Diana grabbed Akko’s belt to stop her. “I… apologize. I’m not accustomed to this.”

“Murder?” Akko gasped. 

“How far in my diary did you read?”

“What diary?” The grip on Akko’s belt tightened, no feigning innocent here. Fine. “Just, you know, something about you being distracted and Hannah and Barbara gave you study tips. Or something. I don’t know.”

“Study tips? I assure you I have no need of… No, Akko, that is not what I mean.”

“Aha!” A light turned on in Akko’s brain. Everything made sense now! “The diary and this is just a distraction for the real imposter! You can’t fool me.”

“I can be a fool for you,” Diana muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Eh? Wait, did studying together make me rub off on you and your grades dropped and that’s why you stopped wanting to hangout? It’s ok, you can tell me. I like… being friends, so it’s really ok. I get it!” 

Somewhere along her run-on sentence, Akko had said the wrong thing. Any thoughts of leaving or the game evaporated as Diana’s face fell and the two girls stood in silence. 

“Did O’Neill put you up to this?”

“Eh?”

The light returned to Diana’s eyes, Akko saw her previous anger and frustration burning back at her. All Akko felt now was confusion. _What in the world is going on inside her head?_ The composed star of Luna Nova marched forward and drove Akko back against the window. 

“I don’t wish to believe you capable of such a cruel joke, but even worse, I don’t wish to believe you have no idea what I mean because… because…” 

Akko glanced down at Diana’s clenched fists; she hadn’t seen her anywhere near this mad since the fairy strike. That had been one of the times Akko felt Diana disliked her the most, and the memory was nowhere near welcome. Akko’s hands reached down and unwound Diana’s fingers in an effort to calm her. She had no idea what Diana meant, but she knew she didn’t want to lose a friend.

But Akko didn’t lie. “I’m sorry. I don’t know. I’m not good at figuring things out. I only voted for Amanda as an imposter because you told me to. I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ll make it up to you! Just tell me and I can fix it. A Kagari promise!” 

“Oh.”

Akko raised her eyes to meet Diana’s at that and infused every ounce of confidence and hope that she could into her gaze. It had to be enough to fix it. And maybe her feelings would be infectious.

Diana was crying. At least in the capacity of crying that Akko’s emotionally repressed friend could. As in no sign of snot or a red face or streams of tears down the sides of her face like a certain Japanese witch. Just two twin drops welled in her eyes. On instinct, Akko cupped Diana’s face and wiped them away with an encouraging smile. When Akko’s hands began to slide down they were caught by Diana’s. Cold and holding Akko to her. Which was…

Unexpected. 

Diana still hadn’t said anything, each second another in the torture of Akko worrying she’d upset her friend beyond repair. 

“Diana?”

“I’m sorry too Akko, but I’m afraid we can’t continue as friends.” What? No, I… Akko’s turn for welled up tears. Through the blur she saw Diana closing in again, back to her soft smile. Was this part of the game? Had Amanda put her up to this? Mou, Akko was gonna kill that girl. “I desire more.”

_What?_

“I need more,” Diana whispered as the distance between their faces closed to barely an inch. 

_What? What? What?_

“Akko?” All Akko could see were Diana’s lips. All Akko could feel was Diana’s breath against her own. 

All Akko could think was, “Yes.”

And the absolute last thing that Akko noticed when Diana kissed her was her belt being stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it from someone who's died more from false accusations than being an imposter


End file.
